Cuddle
by Writerdragon
Summary: When Tracey would sleep, he would grab the closest thing to him, and tightly hold it. This time, it was her. Tracey/Misty.


**This shit has no plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Cuddle<em>

It was a warm, summer's day as Misty lain on her mattress. The window in front of her was ajar as a cool breeze entered, causing the blinds and curtain to shake and tremble as it flowed with the said breeze. In a corner in their own little bed lay Marill and Azurill, both in deep sleep, and mother and daughter were tightly cuddled together. Around Misty's stomach was an arm—an arm that was determined to hold her close to its owner's Tracey would sleep, he would grab the closest thing to him, and tightly hold it. This time, it was her. Actually, it was _always_ her. It never failed. Every night, he would toss around, and then in his sleep, wrap his arms around her, holding her in a vice grip. After a while, Misty had gotten used to it. But still, it was difficult for her to move around or get out from his embrace to use the bathroom or get a late-night drink.

And right now, she wanted both.

Her head rotated around, seeing her sleeping boyfriend snore as he would subtly twitch his eye or lip. He always twitched in his sleep—it never failed. Did she? Misty swallowed, thinking how she would escape her boyfriend's unintentional embrace without waking him up. Slowly, she moved her arm from where it was laying, and reached over to his, gently grabbing his wrist as she inched it away from her waist. He snorted, and she froze, turning her head to look at him. He moved slightly, and then went back to snoring. Misty let out the sigh she was holding as she returned to removing his arm from her body. When the first arm was off, she let out a sigh of relief as she placed it carefully by his side. The second one was the one that was under her, and his fingers were entangled in her night-shirt. Misty pulled herself away, and looked to her legs, which were tangled in thin sheets. She moved down, trying to dislodge her legs from the sheets.

"Damn it," she breathed under her breath, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She inched away from her boyfriend, and moved dangerously close to the edge of the bed as she tried to pull the sheets away from her body. Tracey snorted, and she froze, staring at him. There was a moment of pregnant silence before the snoring returned. Misty sighed deeply, and she turned back to her legs. When she pulled back her legs, she grinned, and then she yelped when she realized that she was falling off of the bed.

_Thump!_

Tracey quickly sat up, ready for anything to happen and prepared to attack. Marill and Azurill twitched, their eyes popping open, staring at Misty, who was sprawled on the floor.

"Who's there?" Tracey yelled, quickly getting up from the bed.

"Ow," Misty muttered, rubbing at the back of her head.

Tracey blinked, and turned to his bed, noticing that Misty wasn't there. The dull moon light filtered through, casting square lights along the walls, bed, and floor.

"Misty?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Was that you?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, sitting up, resting her arms on the plush bed, her hand rubbing her aching head.

Tracey let his guard down, and approached his girlfriend's side, a small frown on his lips. "What happened?" he inquired, kneeling by her side.

"I fell on the floor," she grumbled, the now awake Azurill and Marill approached her side, staring up at the young orange-haired woman.

His hand went up to her hand, clasping it over hers. "Are you okay?" Tracey asked with deep concern.

"I hit my head, so I'm fine," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Marill?" the rounded blue Pokémon said in a worried tone, its little paws reaching out to touch her arm. "Mar?"

"Oh, my poor dear," Tracey stated in a low voice, pulling her close to lightly kiss the bump on her head. "My poor girl."

She blushed as her lips twisted up into a brimming smile. Misty loved it when he would pamper her with hugs and kisses. Marill and Azurill nuzzled against her, and her hand reached out, stroking both of them equally. His other hand rubbed at her arm, and then he stood up, offering his hand to her, which she accepted.

"What were you getting up for?" he asked, slightly tiredness in his voice.

"A drink and bathroom," she said, a lazy, crooked smile appeared on her lips.

He blinked, staring at her, and then he smiled back. Tracey leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Alright, I'll be here," he whispered, grabbing the sides of her face, and pressed another kiss to her injured head. The man pulled away, flopping onto the bed, and smiled up at her. She smiled back, bending down to give little kisses to Azurill and Marill before putting them back into their own warm bed.

"I'll be back," she called to her boyfriend, who turned on his side, and watched her and a tried smile.

"I know."

And she left for what she needed to do and get. Tracey reached for her pillow, and started to fluff it up for her, and placed it carefully down on the mattress. He then proceeded to smooth out the top, making it soft and plush. He flopped on his side, waiting for her to return to him. And when she did, she sluggishly moved to the bed, placing a water-filled cup onto the nightstand, and crawled in next to him. He smiled gently, pulling her into a tight embrace, kissing her head before she curled up next to him. Azurill and Marill were now asleep, their soft snores echoing in the room. Misty inhaled her boyfriend's strong and welcoming scent before she and him succumbed into sleep, completely cuddled together like young lovers would.


End file.
